The Blades Story
by RuAlf
Summary: The war when Pharamond fell into the hand of the Order. Roberto's sides. Spoilers inside. ONESHOT


Well, this game quite amusing for me and so I decided to make one story including my sister favorite, Roberto!

Summary: The (probably) story of Pharamond losing the battle before the Order conquered the capital city

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, I just use it as I want and create story for myself, sounds a bit selfish, eh? By the way, I DON'T OWN IT!

…

Took place two years before the war between the company and the Order when the Order attacked Pharamond, Astrasia

"CHAAAARGEEE!"

The commander of the Royal Knight yelling wakes him up from his reverie. He took a glance of his surrounding, the battlefield, it's the center of the battlefield to be precise. Enemy soldier's first wave is everywhere. He holds his sword more tightly and tries to slay those enemies soldier. He ran slaying a soldier and then another one, but more coming from every direction, it seems endless.

He realized, he could've died here since he usually deal with several single combat or one on one battle or to be more specific, he NEVER really go to a war . His breath raced with his heartbeat and his blade was felt a lot heavier. Concentrate... he calmed his breath and scan the landscape. He squint his eyes and slowly realized there aren't too many enemies' soldier, now. The order soldiers retreated? No, some of them remain, but where's others? He turned around only to find his adjutant smiling at him.

"Good work, Roberto..." he said calmly and pat his head, "...even if you only a retainer, your job quite good" he add

"Thank you, adjutant Meruvis!" said Roberto happily, this is the knight he has to serve and he feels lucky enough to be taken under his wing "…but, why is the order retreated?"

"Well..."

"Meruvis! We have to adjust our party to their contents that we may won and lessen causalities from our side..." a woman with short blond hair cut their conversation, "...and you, thank you for your nice job, until we finish them off, you could rest..." she smile gently and sheathe her sword, yet she turned around ready to take place in the front again.

"Can I go with you? And with adjutant too?" asked Roberto

She stared at Roberto and falls silent for a while, looks like she was thinking

"Your highness, who'll be our attacking party"

She startled and said, "…Take all of our troops, but leave some in case if there'll be another ambush near the castle!"

"Right, Commander!"

"Princess Chrodechild?" Roberto asked again

"Something's the matter, Roberto?" Meruvis sheathe his black blade

"I...I'm...I apologize...for being so rude...but I really want to go with you to attack the Order after that first wave..." Roberto bowed down. His voice is getting lower because he know, in front of him is the queen candidate and also the Commander of his admired group, The Royal Knights.

"Well, I guess, you could help us to the front; beside we're going to need more help to take them out. My sister and Guntram will defend the castle along with the King and the queen, so the other Order soldiers should've been destroyed by them…" Chrodechild explained,"we have to really drive them off, and what just passed is only their first wave, seems weird that they sent fewer troops than usual" she added with a confused face

"Thank you your highness! I'll promise I'll be useful in the front" he bowed down lower.

Commander Chrodechild or Princess Chrodechild is the leader of the best swordsmanship troops in the world. She has taken its command for years along with her sister. Her friendliness face and warmth but firm voice, he knew that those make this Commander a respectable leader, and of course, her skill on battle with blade is unmatched which make her the best Knight.

"Okay, let's drive them out from here!" command her

"Yes, your highness!"

They ran to the way the Order main base camp with most of the blades and dozens of soldiers. Chrodechild right in front of them ready themselves if the Order going to attack right away. She nods to everyone behind and they go away farther from the castle.

"Is it okay to leave the castle?" a soldier asked

"Its fine, beside my sister is there. She's not a weak swordswoman, and some of the Blades remain there for protection, they'll be alright..." Chrodechild said, "...maybe..." she whispered the last word doubtfully.

She has heard of the Order weird prophecies like they could predict the future and whatsoever, but somehow, its strike her that the Order easily make some other country accept them as their guide. Even if you were forced to hear the prophecies over and again, you still found it so , today is more unusual than ever, It's like the Order bait them to use their formation to adjust with them She look up and she feel it, something this predictable must be found so easily, dumb her!

"Everyone FALL BA..."

Just near the front row of their formation, the land above has fallen with a roaring sound and as fast as a blink of an eye, the road they just passed has been blocked by rocks and soils. Lots of the blades and soldiers were buried alive, just a group of them barely dodge it.

"NO! Landslide! At time like this! Impossible!" shout Meruvis

"Some of the Order soldier still in the other side! The remaining blades and soldiers stricken down by the rocks! We even haven't made any counterattack; the only road to Pharamond has been blocked too! Is this the end?" Roberto said fearfully, "…Commander, what should we do? We'll be crushed in the center if they're going to fight us from two directions! We've been surrounded..."

The Order soldiers, revealed their strategies right away, behind the next wave, the whole Order troops are ready to attack. All of the Blades unsheathe their blades and fight trying to pierce their way through the enemies battalions, but death are not avoidable... some of them give up their life here being surrounded from two ways. The other remained with only little strength in their body, the flow of battle was fast. With ragged breath they swung their sword accurately and slowly but sure, they cut through the soldier.

Roberto, somehow make his own way to cut through the enemies shield and killed more enemies than he ever killed since the first time he joined the retainer. Blood has been covering his swords that it almost change color from gray to dark red, but he doesn't care. He went near Meruvis and Chrodechild and stay in formation with them. Now, Chrodechild's life is more important, if she, the Princess of Astrasia kneel before the Order, it means Pharamond has fully fallen to their hands. They must run and preserve! That's the only way to get Pharamond back. More enemies coming from both sides, but they already know what they should do. They retreated as far as they could from the battlefield_._

...

The sun rise in the next day, Pharamond was claimed as Order's territory. Chrodechild sit on the grass in silence. She has to admit, she believed her parents and sister has been killed, but... For her to run away from them...is unforgivable...

"How could this happen..." some of the remaining blades asked. There's no answer to that question. If they knew the answer, they should've not been following the Order's bait and not adjusting themselves to their formation, they should've know about the sudden landslide that occur in the core of the battlefield.

"This is it? Is this the end of us? We have no home to lived again, yet we ran when that home need us. Is this what the Order prophecies? They already knew of the landslide?"

"But it's impossible! How could they knew there will be a landslide?" squeal Roberto

"Yeah, those Order's prophecies of 'predetermined' future is right!"

"How could you say such things?" Roberto scowls the soldier's collar in anger

"Stop you two!" shouted Meruvis

"But, he said such a..."

"Stop this madness..." whispered Chrodechild coldly. Her voice was cold and firm, a voice command. Voices that make them shudder and shrink. The speaker was their commander, their own Princess.

"For...forgive us...Princess..." the soldier bowed his head

"Roberto, apologize!" he added

The young retainer turned around and looked at Chrodechild and to the fallen Pharamond. Back and forth he looks at them and...

"I can't take it anymore..." Roberto yelled, "Right here, I pledged, I'm going to do whatever it takes to reclaim our country again even if that means to train so hard that could make me die! I'm going to become one of the blades! I'll serve under Princess Chrodechild commands and I'll be by her side when we take back our country! She can use me as her sword or shield, my life is her to command!" he shouted and right after the last word he shouted, he turns to Chrodechild and kneel before her.

"What is the order, your highness?" he said with solemn tune and serious face

"Huff...aha ha ha ha ha..." Chrodechild laugh, her face has become softer

"Wha...I...I-I'm serious, your highness" Roberto's face turn redder. He shook his head and calmed himself

"No, I know you're serious about that, it's just…I'm so glad...you say that, now I know how much you honor and appreciate our country" she tap Roberto's shoulder,"…Now…hear me, blades! We'll find a country who opposes the Order to form an alliance and then when the time comes, we'll reclaim our Astrasia! Until then...we won't use the name of Royal Blades"

"What will be our group's name?"

"The Blades of The Night's Veil!" added Chrodechild, "…it will represent our black blades we fight with and our circumstances of have lose our homeland to the Order and have to rely on others. Also our hope, that someday the veil will be lifted and we'll see our new bright dawn full of possibility. Our feelings are also part of this name, "The Blades of the Night's Veil"

...

The Order attack to the Citro village has been driven back so the leaders of the Janam soldiers appear in the font of fortress ruins to fight the enemy's leaders, if needed. Now, that the enemies are retreating, they are introducing themselves to both of the enemies and some boys and a girl.

"I'm Asad, from the mage company of the Magedom of Janam" a man with red short haired and red clothes introduce himself properly.

"And I too from Janam, Chrodechild of The Blades of The Night's Veil "Chrodechild stood in front of them, her eyes sharply look at the enemies

"The Janam Soldier?" the middle aged man shouts

"How could you know and get here!" the young one added

"Hah, don't underestimate the Janam's source of information!" said Asad with threatening voice

"Chi!" the young man has realized it, he can't win...

"Pull back or fall before my blade..." Chrodechild unsheathe her blade

"Pull...PULL BACK!" the enemy leader shouts, both of them retreated

"Hafin!" Asad called his men

"Yes, sir!" a guy wearing clothes almost same as Asad came

"Make sure they retreated to Grayridge, however do not engage them in battle" he ordered

"Yes, sir! Certainly, sir!" he said dutifully and does what he has been told

Chrodechild and Asad approach the children

"Wow, you guys so strong!" a boy with short-gray haired talked first

"The blades of the night's veil, huh? I've heard that name, but I never expected they are this strong..." the boy with long-yellow-tied hair added

The girl with long-tied-gray hair smiled warmly and the boy with short-green hair grinning

She hasn't know this was the beginning of her step to reclaim her homeland and save her sister

"My name's Sieg!" the short-gray-haired boy put a big smile on his face

And who knows, this boy is the key to save her beloved country? As her leader...

"And this will be the company headquarters!"

And the small and run-down fortress will be the place she and her group stay

"We'll never know, unless we try!"

The words from the boy's mouth will be the mantra to aid them when they're down.

This is only the beginning...to their liberation of Astrasia...

Roberto?

He becomes one of the youngest blades in The Blades of The Night's Veil's history just as his pledged. He proves his hard will with intense training and more practice to protect their Princess and kingdom.

Yeah, sometimes futures are so unpredictably miraculous...

Okay, finished! Now you see how LAMEEEE my English skill, 'aight? What a shame...

You have any suggestions? Click the Review button…Pleaseeee? **0w0**


End file.
